


Domination

by Phantom_Nightz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Drugging, False Memories, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Memories, Restraints, Shock Collars, Violent Thoughts, Watcher Sam, Watchers, life support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: Grian's worst fears come to life and kidnap him. His memories are put to the test to see if they're true.Will the hermits find Grian in time before the 7 days is up?
Relationships: Xisuma/Grian
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> VERY VIOLENT STORY!

_"Recording."_

"Hey, hermits..."

"For whatever it's worth... I'm sorry."

**_~5 Days Earlier~_ **

Grian and Mumbo were both in the barge while Grian was making more renovations and putting chests for stock on the second floor of the barge.

"So the only people who know about you and your past is just me and Xisuma?"

"Yup. And it's going to stay that way unless need be." Grian said dropping a shulker box in front of him, "Xisuma is the admin, he kinda has to know, and you just keep asking questions."

"Okay, fair enough."

"There's also a lot about Xisuma that you guys don't know. But it's not my place to tell."

"Interesting you should mention that." 

Grian froze in place, "Hey X."

"Grian, Mumbo." Xisuma chuckled, "I came to warn you guys in person, because you aren't answering your communicators, that there are three unknown beings attempting to get into the world."

"Oh no.." Grian said, "Do we know who?"

"Grian, he said they were unknown." Mumbo replied, "Anyways, you're gonna stop them right?"

"I'm gonna try to." Xisuma said crossing his arms, "If I can't we all need to come to our rendezvous point."

"Got it." Mumbo and Grian said in unison.

"I'll see you boys around." Xisuma said, then hastily flew off.

 _I really hope that isn't what I think this is._ Grian thought, "Uh, Mumbo, I'll see you around, I got something in my base I need to take care of."

"Uh, okay." Mumbo replied as he watched Grian spam off fireworks without another word, "Somethings' up with him..."

Grian skidded to a stop in his mansion as his rockets ran out.

"Xisuma said there were three... Watchers travel in pairs of two, if _he_ is with them, I'm dead... I'm so dead.. What do I do!?" He panicked, "Okay, calm down G... You can handle this, it's just your worst nightmares coming back to haunt you.."

He continued pacing until his communicator went off with a player add.

_Samgladiator joined the game_

"I'm so dead." Grian mumbled, he got out his rockets but before he could shoot off, he was shot in the neck with a tranquillizer dart.

"Hello, Gree-on." Sam chuckled, "We're gonna have so much _fun_ together."

Grian saw two tall, masked figures standing beside him before he passed out.

~Hermits~

Xisuma was nervously counting heads on top on one of the lol's.

_Where is he..._

He recounted the hermit heads and still had one less hermit than there was supposed to be.

"Xisuma! Is everyone here?" xB asked.

"No, Grians' not here and it's scaring me." Xisuma said as he fell back to the ground.

"Maybe he's running late?" xB said nervously.

"No.. He can't be." Xisuma looked at Mumbo for a second and walked over to him, "So we're missing Grian, and that Sam guy is here. He kidnapped and nearly killed Grian a few years ago. We gotta find him before he gets killed."

"What're you guys talking about, 'killed'?" Iskall asked breaking through the hermits.

"Grian has a past." Xisuma said rubbing the back of his neck.

"We all do. I used to be an assassin." Iskall retorted, "What's going on?"

Xisuma sighed, "Grian is a watcher, but before he was a watcher, this Sam character basically kidnapped, tortured, and... uh.. Yeah, anyways, all of them are dangerous and we have to find him before something bad happens to him."

"So I get to murder someone without consequence." Iskall said, "Great. When I find that twerp, I'm going to stab him in his heart."

"Calm down there Sparky." Xisuma said, "We can't kill anyone until we _find_ them."

Just then, two beings appeared themselves in front of all the hermits.

"What did you do to Grian?" Xisuma growled.

 _"Xelqua is fine for now."_ One of the watchers said using their magic to create a vision of Grian unconscious on a table with Sam injection something into his arm.

"Grian..." Xisuma breathlessly said, "What're you doing to him?"

_"Xel-"_

"Grian. His name is Grian." Mumbo growled, but before he could say another word, Xisuma put an arm in front of him to stop him from moving and speaking.

"He's undergoing tests and punishments for running away."

"He doesn't deserve _that._ " Xisuma said, "He doesn't deserve having to be tested on!"

_"We'll show you occasional visions of your little friend. When we do, it'll be random. You have a week."_

They disappeared. Xisuma turned back to the hermits, "He didn't run." He mumbled this and only a few hermits heard him, "He didn't run, I took him secretly. He doesn't deserve to be experimented on."

"No one does Xisuma, but we need to find Grian before he gets Perma-killed." Mumbo said putting a hand on his shoulder. Xisuma however brushed it off and flew away without another word.

Iskall tried going after him but Mumbo stopped him, "Let him think. He needs time to process this."

"Right..." Iskall mumbled.

"I'd like to get a flyer search team in the air, don't go anywhere alone if you don't have too." Mumbo said trying to think.

_This isn't going to go well, Xisuma is acting weird... Iskall isn't thinking clearly and everyone is on edge..._

_~Grian~_

Grian woke up a short time after the watchers got back. The first thing that he noticed was the pinch in his hand, arm, and neck. When his vision focused he could see Sam putting a different drug into the IV, he jolted his arm but couldn't move much. He looked down slightly and saw that he had restraints against every other part of his body.

"Well hello Gree-on. So nice of you to join our little.. soiree." He chuckled evilly, "Don't worry, you won't see much soon anyways. You'll be having another nap time after this works its way into your bloodstream." 

Grian whimpered quietly as the drug worked its way into his bloodstream.

" _Good night... Gree-on._ "

~Later that evening~

Sam was walking around Grian cutting off pieces of his sweater when he heard Grians' heart monitor starting to flatline.

"Well, we'll have none of that, shall we?"

Sam, being recruited by the two watchers, was given electrical powers. He let his hand become engulfed in electricity and shocked Grian, the suddenness of the jolt made Grian gasp for breath as he woke.

"No flatlining on my watch, Gri." Sam said as he caressed his face, "We have plans for you, and you'll want to be awake when we do them."

It was at that moment that Grian knew that he wanted to die and respawn at his bed as if nothing happened. But he knew that if he died to them... It's permanent.


	2. Day 2

_"Grian."_

_"Grian..."_

_"Grian....."_

His name replayed in Xisuma's head over and over again. It was non-stop. Haunting with every step and and breath he took. He needed to find him. Xisuma was flying through the many districts non-stop searching.

_He's gotta be here somewhere... I would have known if he had left the game. He's still in Hermitcraft somewhere... It's only day two of him being gone..._

_"Grian.."_

At that call Xisuma's eyes shot open and he made for a quick landing. He landed on top of the gaming district and took off his helmet.

"I can't keep thinking that this is okay." Xisuma whispered to himself, "He's hurt and I need to find him... All I'm doing is flying around and being useless."

He hastily pulled out his communicator and began to look into the player codes.

**_BdoubleO100_ **

**_Cubfan135_ **

**_Docm77_ **

**_Ethoslab_ **

**_Falsesymmetry_ **

**_ Grian _ **

**_Hypnotized_ **

**_ Grian _ **

**_ImpulseSV_ **

**_Iskall85_ **

**_iJevin_ **

**_ GRIAN _ **

**_Joehillssays_ **

**_Keralis1_ **

**_ SAMGLADIATOR _ **

**_MumboJumbo_ **

**_renthedog_ **

**_ GRIAN _ **

**_Goodtimewithscar_ **

**_ Samgladiator _ **

**_Stressmonster101_ **

**_Tango_ **

**_TinFoilChef_ **

**_Vintage Beef_ **

**_ Sam... _ **

**_Welsknight_ **

**_XBCrafted_ **

**_ Grian _ **

**_Xisuma_ **

**_Gri-_ **

**_Zedaphplays_ **

**_Zombiecleo_ **

**_ HELP _ **

_Something about this isn't right..._

_Grian... We'll come for you.. I promise. You'll be okay. Just keep fighting._

_I'm here._

_I'm looking._

_Just_

_Keep_

_**Fighting**._

_You won't fall while I'm here._

_Soon you'll be safe._

_Because we're..._

_**Family**._


	3. Day 3

"Please... Leave them alone... They're my family."

"They don't deserve this..."

"They don't deserve to be hurt.."

_"No... But here we are now."_

_**"They will suffer after you're gone."** _

"You say they're you're 'family'... Gree-on... Why don't we see if that's true?"

"They're looking for me... Of coarse they're my family. You can't test love."

The killer laughed above him.

Watchers putting their hands on Grians' head to view his memories for the room to see.

The hologram showing a memory of the war.

" _WHY DID YOU START THIS WAR!? THAT'S NOT WHAT FRIENDS DO._ "

"It was all fun and games..."

" _Stop pretending that you're so much more than you actually are. You'll never be a better salesman than the rest of us._ "

"It was just a competition... These aren't the good memories.. Stop."

"This isn't right."

" _Grian, I'm too busy to chat right now, I can't bother with whatever it is you need._ "

"STOP."

"This isn't right."

"You shouldn't be here."

" _I_ shouldn't be here."

"These aren't my memories."

_"Then whose are they, Xelqua? They're from your mind."_

"You altered them."

_"It's day three. And they've still not found you. Do you really think that they'll find you?"_

_"A real family would have already."_

_No._

_They're coming._

_They'll be here._

_I just know it._

_They wouldn't leave me alone to die with no one with me._

_Xisuma..._

_I need you.. Please..._

_Help me..._

_**~Xisuma's POV~** _

I can hear him screaming... I've had enough of cowering... I'm revealing who I am, and I'm going to find him.

_I'm coming, Grian._


	4. Day 4

It's day four and still no rescue party has found Grian. He was starting to think that they never would find him. He was on and off asleep by now, almost always picking at the IV in his hand. The last time he was caught picking at the IV, Sam beat him until he bled. His back and torso all covered in open, bleeding cuts. His wings had feathers plucked out of them, his boots and socks were gone, and he wasn't doing all that great mentally.

Grian could easily tell that he had a growing infection happening. Because he hadn't been being taken care of while being tortured he had grown ill, which eventually led to the infection. His lungs hurt from coughing, his head hurt from lack of oxygen, he was dizzy, and he felt like he wanted to die.

As of his current state, he was laying on his side curled into a ball with small coughing and shivering. These Watchers wanted to prove a point to him, but whatever that point was, Grian wasn't getting it.

_Xisuma, help me please..._

That's all he could think. It wasn't the best thought that he could be thinking, but he knew that Xisuma was going to come for him soon.

Or at least that's what he was hoping. 

Grian knew that Xisuma wouldn't give up, but he also knew that he was a Watcher and that he could locate other Watchers via his powers. But the one thing that had him concerned was his mental and physical health. He kept thinking

_What if I'm too injured for him to find me?_

_What if my heart beat is too low for him to hear me?_

_Can he hear me?_

_Can he see me?_

_I'm alone and I can't think clearly._

_I'm scared._

_~Xisuma's POV~_

My powers may be open and known to the other hermits by now, but my efforts in trying to attempt to locate and rescue Grian have been futile. Everywhere I were to turn there were only more roadblocks.

The last thing I had heard from him were screams and a cry for help. I haven't slept in two days.

Just today Mumbo came up to me and told me that I looked like I haven't slept in two days. I told him that's because I haven't slept. When he asked me why, all I could do is turn around and say, "All I can do is hear him scream. It's hours of agony, especially at night. It's like they don't let Grian sleep. But I've stopped hearing him early this morning. And I don't want to believe that he's so hurt that he's on the brink of death. When I do figure out where he is, I'm taking Scar, Iskall, and Doc. That way I can have people with me to fight against people who have killed many players. They don't die easily."

When he told me to take a break, I flew away and ignored the facts that I couldn't think straight for this rescue. Grian being missing is absolutely killer. Not only on our minds, but our spirits as well.

Since Grians' absence, a couple hermits have started to turn against each other. It's amazing on how much one person could change an entire server. I had started to worry about what would happen if we didn't save Grian, if the entire server would go into chaos.

I continued to work with the medical and technical teams to see if we could track Grian via his communicator since I was locked out of it. Even though I could hear his screams, it was difficult to find where he was. 

"Xisuma! You need to go rest!" Scar yelled, "We can't have an exhausted admin trying to find our missing hermit."

"Scar, you don't get it." I yelled back, "I can't sleep because I can constantly hear Grian screaming. It haunts everything."

"X. If you can hear him screaming then you're surely able to locate him, right?"

"I would if I could, but every time I come close, it's interrupted by the pained screams from G. I can't even see through his eyes and it's driving me absolutely insane."

The two of us exchanged looks before another scream rang through my head. I stumbled backwards as I pulled my hands to my head. I felt extremely disoriented, and suddenly felt hands against my back and shoulders. Whatever the hermits were saying was muffled.

I came out of the void what felt like hours later. When I did, I realized I wasn't where I was earlier and my wrist chained to the side of the bed. I sat up and saw Scar and Mumbo in the window.

"Hey! Guys!" I shouted, I gained their attention almost immediately and they walked in. 

"What is the meaning of this nonsense!?" I asked jingling the chain on my wrist.

"You need to _rest._ You've been up constantly for nearly two almost three days." Scar said walking up to me and shining a light in my eyes, "You may be an admin, but you still need a clear head if you're coming with us to help Grian. And we're going to need you to be able to think clearly."

"We've taken all your tools so that you can't leave. Someone will always be outside the door. You will stay here and rest." Mumbo said, I rolled my eyes and he glared at me, "We're serious, Xisuma. You can't... _We_ can't save anyone if you're out of commission because you're overworked and sleep deprived."

"So what's your plan then? Find out where Grian is without the help of me?"

"Right now yes." Scar replied looking angrier than before, "You haven't been sleeping because you're constantly hearing Grian, you can't focus with his screams in your head, and you keep refusing medical help because the last time this happened you refused help by any one of us."

I opened my mouth to speak but he interrupted me again, "No if, ands, or buts because you're going to rest until we think we find something."


	5. Day 5

_~Xisuma's POV~_

_The hermits forced me to sleep at one point. Cub had injected a sedative into my arm so that I would fall asleep. It wasn't the greatest idea they've had, but it had certainly slowed us down. Trying to find Grian has hurt a lot of the hermits, not physically, but mentally. It's a lot to process and we all know that it's going to become difficult to get over the fact that we still don't know where he is so we can help him._

_Eventually the hermits took off my chain, but I had continued to hear Grian and with a clear head I was able to see that our missing hermit was somewhere in a cave. But with all the caves in Hermitcraft there was no telling which cave he was in. All it was now was a waiting game._

**_~That Evening~_ **

"I'll give you five minutes to record your message to your hermits." The Watchers said with Sam standing beside them, "When you're done, we'll deliver it to your friends."

Grian sighed and sat up in the bed, his chains rattling with every movement.

It took about five minutes to set up the camera.

_"Recording."_

"Hey hermits..."

"For whatever it's worth... I'm sorry."

"The way that this whole thing went down wasn't how I expected life to be. I'm sorry I've never told anyone that I was a watcher, or that I was once kidnapped by Sam. But within the span of five days, I've grown weaker, more pliant to their demands. I've been tortured, whipped, beaten, heavily drugged and even branded a couple times. My memory has gotten fuzzy, but with the drugs that are in my blood stream, it's a rough estimate that I have a little under two days left to live."

"I've been shocked with this shock collar around my neck. I'm not in a great place, but I don't want anyone to come for me. If someone dies to save me it's not okay."

Grian then began to cough violently.

"My lungs and heart are currently failing on me with how much of the lung killer drug is in my system along with the lethal injection. It's not."

_"Thirty seconds."_

"I just wanted to say, I love you guys. Thank you for making Hermitcraft feel like home to me." 

"G."

The camera shut off and the watcher handed the camera to Sam, who then walked out and presumably delivering it to Xisuma hastily.


	6. Day 6

Grian lay unconscious on the operating table, the Watchers looking through his memories like a flip-book. 

"This can't be right for him." One of the Watchers said, "He let himself love these humans. These humans aren't supposed to be his friends, he's not supposed to be _this._ "

"In other words you believe he's weak." Sam snarked, "Because that's what he is. Otherwise he would have been fighting back by now."

"He's unconscious you idiot. Get out there and make sure we aren't being followed of found."

And with that statement Sam ran out of the makeshift base and made sure that they weren't being followed or seen.

* * *

When Xisuma woke up the following morning, he noticed the camera immediately and watched the cip.

"Grian... Okay..." He mumbled to himself then watched the video much more and realized that the build behind it was Impulses build pallet. Xisuma then flew straight to Impulses base and was lucky to see him awake.

"IMPULSE."

"That's one wake up call." Impulse said with a stretch, "What's going on?"

"I found this camera this morning, and I believe this is your build pallet."

As Impulse looked at the video, he realized the back walls, "That looks like one of my pillars. He's been under our noses this entire time."

"Almost quite literally." Xisuma said, "We need to search your pillars and find Grian."

"There's only two so it shouldn't be that hard. But they're both underwater."

_"On the contrary hermits. You go for him, and he dies."_

"Don't you know when to quit?" Xisuma growled, "Impulse, get a couple more hermits in here. We're gonna slay some idiots."

"On it, X. Go."

While Xisuma and Sam were fighting the Xisuma managed to pin Sam to the ground with a sword through his chest.

_"You will never get to him. He will suffer. His life will end by sun fall."_

"That's enough out of you." X said as Sam disappeared into dust, "Impulse, where is that back up?"

"No one was awake. It's 6 AM." Impulse replied, "You are usually up pretty early. Today is just an off day, but Scar is on his way."

"At least that one person from the medical team coming. We'll have to wait for him then we'll go."

"It won't be long, he was just in the town hall." Impulse said, right as Scar flew in through the water doorway.

"Hello boys... Why does X have blood on his chin?" Scar asked immediately.

"I just killed Sam, and when we find Grian, I'm putting his head on display in the town hall. We have pillars to search. Are you stocked on healing potions?"

"I've got like five of them in my inventory now. Let's get to Grian."

"Wait, what're we going to do when we find Grian? Aren't there two other Watchers here?" Impulse asked, "Because that's a bit much for two human players and a single Watcher."

"I have my banishment and forbidden commands on shortcut. All I'll need is three seconds because I also need my magic to get rid of them. They shouldn't have been able to get in our world so easily. My defenses with Grian must have weakened for them to come here undetected. They will pay for coming into our world and kidnapping and torturing Grian."

"Follow me to get to the pillars. It has to be the normal looking pillar down by the East tower. We'll break in through the top and hopefully banish some Watchers and get our Grian safe."

The three hermits then made their way out of Impulses base and made their way to the tower where Impulse broke into the pillar and made their way down into the part of Impulses base. Where they almost immediately encountered one Watcher and Xisuma thought quickly and banished the one Watcher and broke into the small part where the pillar barely ended, and dropped into the cave.

_"You are kidding."_

"Watcher. Let him go." Xisuma said, "You don't belong here."

_"Neither do you."_

"These people are my family and if you harm them, I will harm you." Xisuma snarked, "But that's already happened, so bye-bye."

With a flick of his wrist the Watcher had disappeared and the trio of hermits ran over to the unconscious hermit lay on the table.

"Is he breathing?" Impulse asked, "He doesn't look like he's breathing."

At the question Xisuma immediately put his ear to Grians' exposed chest and listened for his heartbeat.

He let out a relieved breath before saying, "He's alive. But his heartbeat is faint. Let's get him out of here." 

Impulse and Scar made quick work of cutting his restraints and Xisuma putting one of the healing potions Scar had given him into Grians' blood system. When Scar and Impulse gave a nod, X carefully grabbed Grian and the three quickly ran out and made their way to the nearest medical bay.

It took a few hours for Scar and Xisuma to get Grian hooked up to all the machines.

"His heart is only at 75%, lungs almost 50. It's not good." Scar said softly, "I don't know what they really gave him, but that lung killer is really making it's way through his system and it's worrying me. No matter how many potions we're putting into him, it just doesn't seem to do anything."

"I'll grab some healing two and regen two. Maybe those will help." 

"Go, X. I'll stay here with him and make sure he doesn't fall below 50."

For the entire day, Xisuma, Impulse, and Scar stayed beside Grian until they could get him stable.


	7. Day 7

It was only early the next morning when all the hermits came into Grians' room. Each hermit worried for the young builder.

"Put through hell and barely surviving." Scar whispered, "We should have been faster at finding him."

"We know. But he'll survive." Xisuma whispered back, "He just has too."

**_~Three weeks later~_ **

Mumbo and Iskall were still sitting by Grians' bed. Grian continued to look lifeless as the heart monitor and other items continued beeping and working. Iskall silently looked at Mumbo as they just looked over Grians' body.

The door opened slowly snatching both their attention. Xisuma walked into the room and shut the door quietly without his helmet on. That usually meant he had bad news or he was really stressed.

"Hey boys..."

"Hey, X.." Mumbo whispered.

"The... The medical team and I have been talking..." Xisuma said, his voice cracking, "We've been talking about pulling the plug on Grian soon."

"What?" Mumbo said, "Xisuma, no. We can't."

"Mumbo.."

"No, X. He's right. We can't give up on him.." Iskall said, "Not when he hasn't given up on us after all this."

"Guys, I don't like the idea as much as you..." Xisuma said putting his hand on Grians' leg, "We all love Grian. But it's been three weeks.. His lungs and heart aren't showing any signs of healing or progression and he hasn't woken up yet.. We don't think he will ever wake up..."

"Xisuma, this is Grian we're talking about!" Mumbo protested, "He's been through so much and we were so slow to finding him. He's never given up on us, so what gives us the right to give up on him?"

Xisuma sighed and looked at Grian's unconscious state, "Okay. He has until next Friday to wake up... If he doesn't wake up by then, then it's time."

Xisuma then left without another word. The two hermits could hear him spam off rockets to leave.

"Xisuma's not okay, Mumbo." Iskall said, "And I'm worried about Grian.."

"We all are.." Mumbo replied softly, "It's hard delivering that kind of information. But we can't give up on him yet."

"Mumbo..."

"Iskall, he's never given up on us and we've tried so hard to keep him alive." Mumbo said, "Grian has always been the one who's given everyone hope in a bad situation. And now that _he's_ the one in the bad situation... Who's gonna give him hope?"

"If Xisuma is right about one thing though, Mumbo... It's that Grian's heart and lungs aren't getting any better, but they aren't getting any worse either." Iskall whispered, "None of us want to see Grian dead in our care or in our arms... He's basically our little brother in Hermitcraft... I don't want to give him up yet either, but seeing him like _this_ kills."

Mumbo didn't answer him, only stared at Grian.

A couple hours passed and now Mumbo was alone with Grian.. He ran a finger along Grians' hand and started speaking to him.

"Grian, I don't know if you can hear me or not... But please wake up. You have a week to do so before we actually pull it. Please wake up.. We need you, we need you to keep fighting... We're here for you as long as it takes. We love you Gri. Some of us more than others."

He then got up and left wiping his eyes as he did so. 

He came back every morning until that Friday.

That Friday morning, every hermit was in the room. Scar was at the machine that was helping Grian breathe properly. The room was silent as he turned the machine off with tears in his eyes. The rest of the medical team taking off the equipment as Grian's heart monitor slowed then started to flat line.

The atmosphere was thick as the hermits left the room one by one with their heads hung leaving only Mumbo in the room.

"Why didn't you wake up...?" Mumbo whispered as tears were falling from his eyes, he clutched Grians' hand. He stayed like that for a couple seconds then the heart monitor started beeping again. Mumbo shot his head up and looked at it. 

_A steady heart beat?_

He shot his attention back down to the golden haired hermit and put his hand against his left cheek as he saw Grians' eyes flutter open.

Mumbo let out breathless chuckles as he smiled. He then remembered that everyone else was still in the other room. He quickly got up and ran to it and flung it open.

"GUYS."

"Mumbo.. What?" Xisuma asked.

"Grian... He's alive."

"Mumbo, that's a terrible joke." Doc said crossing his arms, "We just saw-"

"NO. Guys, Grian is alive and awake. We didn't lose him." Mumbo said, then ran back into the room and saw Grian sitting up in the bed. He walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

Scar walked over with a shocked expression, "How are you alive? We saw you flatline..."

"I don't know." Grian said his voice hoarse as Scar put a stethoscope to Grians' chest listening to his heart beat.

Scar took a second to put down the scope and looked at Grians' eyes, "I don't get how you're alive."

"Neither do I." Grian replied, "Why am I shirtless?"

"We've had you on life support for a month. Your shirt was in the way." Scar said he was still shocked seeing Grian sitting up in the bed. When Grian looked up at him with worried eyes, Scar immediately hugged him, after a second of processing what happened Grian immediately hugged him back, "We thought we were gonna lose you forever."

"Well you didn't." Grian whispered, "I'm here."


End file.
